Stefan de-aged
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: Stefan is de-aged and Damon is the only one to take care of Stefan, not only trying to figure out how to get his brother back to normal but just how long can he keep this from Elena before she finds out the secret of Stefan who is now a little kid?
1. Stefan de-aged

The brothers were both in a deep sleep trampled on top of eachother from a hard night both drooling all over the couch with drooping jaws, suddenly Stefan woke up to his "blanket" feeling a bit strange.

"What is wrong with my blanket?" He thought and noticed his brother was on him. "Damon must have crashed on the couch not realizing I was already on it."

"Damon...get up." He groaned and when Damon didn't respond he pushed him off to the floor which woke him up a little to stretch but then he curled into a ball on the floor smiling.

"Damon!" He yelled which finally woke him up.

"Wha...! Why am I here?" He asked.

"Well after last night I crashed onto the couch and you must have done the same except you probably did it without realizing." Stefan explained.

"Oh, now I remember, I did that to annoy you." Damon said smiling at Stefan.

"Of course you did." He rolled his eyes when they both heard Damon's stomach growling for blood.

"Your hungry?" Stefan asked Damon tiredly.

"Yeah." He answered really not wanting to move from his comfortable position just to get blood.

"Want me to get you a bloodbag?" Stefan asked.

"Nah, I'd rather go out and hunt for vein fresh blood." He smiled and slowly got up to leave, Stefan just decided to stay home and relax on the couch feeling more comfortable now that he didn't have someone curled up on top of him.

After Damon came back wide awake he noticed Stefan left his clothes on the floor leading upstairs.

"The hell...?" Damon was wondering why Stefan had his clothes on the floor, they seemed to be leading upstairs.

"Well, I guess I'll put them in his room." Damon thought as he folded Stefan's clothes and brought them upstairs to his room only to realize Stefan wasn't there, though there was a small lump under the comforter.

"What the hell is that?" He thought totally confused, he was about to pull the blanket but there was movement.

Damon was a little confused wondering why Stefan would be stuffing his little snacky bunnies in his bed, but when he pulled the blanket he found a child.

"When I say you should eat human blood Stefan, I really didn't mean for this to happen." He thought really curious of why Stefan would have a child in his bed and noticed that the kid had no clothes.

"Kid, where did you come from?" He asked thinking the kid was at least 2 or 3 years old, almost looked like his brother as a kid.

"Hello bothur!" He squealed happily jumping up with excitement and climbed onto Damon causing him to back away from the kid crawling all over him.

"Get off!" He yelled trying to pry the boy off of him.

"I wanna play bothur!" The boy squealed.

"I'm not your brother stop calling me that!" He yelled making the kid cry.

"Oh no." He paused not knowing what to do with the kid.

"Your mean Damy!" He recognized that tone... those three words as a kid, that was Stefan...but how?!

"Stef-fa..fan?" Damon said stutturing.

"I'm Stefan not Stefa-fan." The kid laughed.

"Umm...right, uhhhhh...why are you a kid?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know." Stefan smiled.

"Ah, that's great." He groaned pacing the room trying to figure out who could possibly be wanting to fight them now.

As he was pacing the room he noticed Stefan was starting to fall forward tiredly whining with grabby hands as Damon came towards him and wrapped the shirt that was on the bed around Stefan, bundling him up then picked him up and cuddled him and brought him downstairs, then suddenly he felt painful jabs on his neck then felt suckling.

He wasn't panicky about Stefan drinking from him, he remembered hearing stories of cruel vampires who would turn young kids only a few years old and they would suck from the vampire that created them cause they were too young to bite a human because they would either do it wrong or wouldn't be able to reach the persons vulnerable neck without having someone holding them up to the neck, and the vampires who would create them would soon kill them for fun but Damon wasn't really into that type of occasion vampires called "fun".

"Wow your hungry." Damon said kind of wincing at the feeling of little teeth in him, even though Stefan was taking a lot of blood Damon was still fine with it.

"I think we should go buy you some stuff." Damon smiled and brought Stefan to his room and put him on his bed then went to his dresser to get his jacket then picked up Stefan then brought him to his camero then put him in the backseat and buckled him in hoping Stefan wouldn't try and get out of the seat.

"Please stay here Stefan." Damon thought as he went to his seat and drove to store

Once they got there Damon took Stefan out of the car and put him in a shopping cart and went inside.

Once they were in the store Damon went to the toddler section to get some stuff for Stefan, he hated being there cause he hated kids they're so annoying, weird, talk-ative, scream loudly, laugh loudly and cry about the stupidest things, it's really annoying.

"Alright let's just get these few clothes." Damon said as he picked a few t-shirts and pants and a pair of little sneakers and grey socks to match one of the t-shirts then he got a carseat and diapers then went to where the toddler food was but on the way there Stefan suddenly started whining and reaching for the toy section.

"Seriously Stefan." Damon groaned rolling his eyes and gave in, turning to the isle of toys that looked really boring.

"What kind of kid plays with these toys? They're so boring." Damon thought as he held up a musical toy, then he noticed Stefan reaching for the toy he had in his hand.

"No way Stefan! Have you lost your mind? Your not an actual child! Your not getting it." Damon yelled still in shock that his brother was a kid, he looked up noticing people giving him dirty looks cause of the way he talked to 'his' kid.

He put the toy in the cart then he noticed a few teething objects and put them in the cart too then moved onto the baby food isle and he got some food for his brother and some safe forks and spoons and a sippy cup and a few plastic plates.

Just as he was about to leave the isle Stefan was whining and reaching for something.

"Ugh...What now?" Damon asked annoyed then he looked where Stefan was pointing and there were kinder surprise eggs.

"No, Stefan, your not a little kid!" Damon began bawling his eyes out and rested his head on the cart while Stefan played with Damon's hair while he cried not knowing how to get his brother back.

_Flashback:_

_"Take your brother with you Damon." Lily said as Damon was about to go to town to get stuff from the market._

_"For sure mother." Damon smiled as his brother came running excitedly towards him and hugged his waist._

_"Come on brother." Damon said as they left to go into town._

_On the way there Damon smiled watching his silly brother jumping around and laughing as he followed Damon._

_Finally they made it to the market and Damon was picking out what he was told to get and Stefan was busy with what he wanted to get and brought it to Damon who was already paying._

_"Can I get dese?" Stefan asked holding a few of the bakery's chocolatey pastery._

_"Stefan we don't have a lot of money to spare to get that." Damon said feeling bad for his brother not being able to get what he wanted._

_"__You guys can have it you won't need to pay." The cashier said smiling at them._

_"Really?" Damon asked.__"_

_Of course." The man said as Damon smiled thankfully at the man and they both left._

_"Those brothers are the most nice children in town that I've met." The man sighed as he watched them walk away, happy to be together._

_End of flashback_

After Damon's little moment he sighed and wiped his tears away then smiled at Stefan "You can have it little brother, anything you want." He said looking up at his brother who smiled as he picked a bunch of the kinder eggs for Stefan then he went to pay for everything.

Once everything was paid for Damon took the cart outside to his car and tried to figure out the carseat.

"How do you get this stupid thing in?!" Damon struggled trying to get the carseat to work.

As he struggled he could hear Stefan laughing at his misery.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh? What about this?" He asked and started making faces and funny noises to go with them at Stefan which made him laugh even harder. Stefan made Damon smile, enjoying his brothers happiness he kept finding ways to make his baby brother laugh.

After Damon made Stefan laugh he put Stefan in the carseat then he packed the baby stuff in the trunk, put the cart away and left.

"Lena! I wanna Lena!" Stefan squealed as they drove by her place.

"Stefan we need to keep this a secret, we don't need another person involved, we can figure this out ourselves." Damon explained as he tried to figure out what he should do.

Once they got home Damon put everything from the trunk into the house then brought Stefan inside and changed him into clothes, then he figured he'd do the other stuff after he fed Stefan, so he put Stefan on the couch and came back with an old high chair that was left over from when the house was an active boarding house and put Stefan in it who started squirming to get out.

"Nnnnoooo...!" He whined trying to get out.

As Stefan struggled to get out of the high chair Damon got a spoon and baby food and got a spoonful of food for Stefan.

"NOOOO!!!" He screamed and smacked away the spoon causing the mushy food to fling onto Damon's face who had a not amused expression.

"Stefan eat the food." Damon said and tried again.

"No mushy! No mushy food!" Stefan squealed putting his hands up pushing the spoon away but Damon got it into Stefan's mouth and he swallowed it.

"I'm not hungrwy!" He whined pouting.

"Ok fine but you must take a nap at least." Damon said carrying Stefan to his room and tucked Stefan in but before he could leave Stefan grabbed his arm and whined for his brother to stay with him.

Damon rolled his eyes "Ok fine, I'll stay." He groaned and layed down with his little brother then he began stroking his fingers across Stefan's back, making him sleepy and soon they both fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed my second de-age fanfic story.**


	2. Little brother

_Chap.__2_

Next morning, Damon was enjoying his deep sleep, but was woken up by a loud crash coming from his room, horrified when he heard crying he rushed to his room.

"Is he hurt?!" Damon thought as he rushed to Stefan crying and found his bourbon spilled all over his carpet with broken glass and the tray that held his stash was on the ground as well as his table, then his eyes narrowed to Stefan laying on the ground next to the bourbon and glass mixed with his blood from the cuts the glass caused.

"STEFAN!!" Damon yelled.

"I didn't mean to..."

Damon brought his brother and layed him gently and quickly onto his bed and went to his master bathroom to get the first aid that he once used for Elena.

"Stefan stop moving." He yelled still furious about what he did and tried digging the tweezers into his brothers open cuts filled with pieces of glass and tried to get them out which he finally did even though Stefan was crying and trying to get away from Damon picking out the glass.

"There. I got the glass out now I need to apply the first aid to your cuts." He said to Stefan who was sniffling from how much it hurt and from Damon yelling at him.

This time he didn't fight Damon and let him apply the first aid onto his cuts.

Damon was a little concerned over why he wasn't healing.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Stefan whined.

"Kiss? Kiss what?" He asked totally confused then looked where his brother was pointing.

"You want me to kiss the bandages?" He asked, not understanding why Stefan wanted him to kiss his badages.

"So they heal better." Stefan corrected.

Damon thought about it and remembered that's what parents do when they apply band-aids to their kids overdramatic "boo-boo" that usually is just a scratch but of course kids go ballistic when they hurt themselves.

"That's not gonna make it heal any better."

"Do it! Please." He whined and had tears in his eyes.

"This is embarrassing." Damon groaned and kissed the stupid bandages that somehow makes it heal better.

"I want food!" Stefan whined and started crying.

Damon was going crazy from Stefan constantly crying and screaming for things.

"I think my brothers broken." He thought having no choice but to listen to him cry and scream for food as he settled his brother into the high chair and went to get food from the fridge and got a spoon to feed Stefan.

"Ok, here comes the choo choo train, eat it before it blows up." Damon teased, flying the spoon towards Stefan's mouth but his head turned away.

"NO!...what if it blows up when I eat it?" Stefan asked almost crying not wanting to eat it now.

"Umm..." Damon tried to think of something to make him eat it. "Your immune to it's powers and when you eat it, you save the world, like you always do." Damon smiled.

"Gimme it! I wanna try." He squealed excitedly and Damon played along giving him spoonfulls of food.

"Yay." Damon exclaimed shaking his hands excitedly.

"I should probably change you into diapers." Damon said and he could tell Stefan didn't want to wear any.

"I'm seventeen!" Stefan pouted crossing his arms as he stomped one foot in seriousness.

Damon thought that was really cute.

"I know but-..." Before Damon could finish Stefan started screeching and stomping.

"I'm not wearing them." He screamed while stomping loudly and sped around the house and hid somewhere within the mansion for Damon to find him.

"STEFAN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GET IT OVER WITH OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!" Damon yelled angrily almost popping a vein.

After he yelled Stefan suddenly appeared.

"Catch me if you can butthead." He taunted sticking out his tongue and disappeared.

"Butthead? What the hell?" Damon mumbled confused.

He sighed and began searching for Stefan, looking in both they're bedrooms and all the other rooms and still nothing.

"Where the hell did he go?" Damon thought but then he thought of the one place Stefan would be hiding.

The "Laundry room." Damon whispered and went to the laundry room and began searching.

"Stefan...where are you?" Damon asked in an evil but playful tone.

"...GOTCH'YA!!!" Damon yelled as he opened the linen closet with clean sheets and detergent for the laundry but Stefan wasn't there but he did hear laughing.

"Why is the basket of laundry laughing?" Damon asked playfully confused and heard more laughter.

When Damon was sure the laughter was coming from the basket he shoved his hands in the clothes and felt a little body.

"What is this?" Damon asked poking his fingers into Stefan's sides and stomach making him squirm and laugh trying to get away from Damon poking him.

"Stap it! Stap it! Hahahaha! That tickles!" Stefan squealed barely able to breathe from laughing and Damon poking and tickling him to death.

"I found you!." Damon taunted with an evil tone and began using all his fingers to tickle Stefan.

"No more! Damon sta-hahahahahap! It tickles!" Stefan cried and unfortunately wet himself.

Damon chuckled and picked up Stefan and noticed the wet spot.

"See? I told you we should put diapers on you." Damon rolled his eyes and carried Stefan to his room.

Once they got to Damon's room Damon put Stefan on the bed and went to get some diapers then went back to his room and Stefan wasn't there.

"Stefan, we don't have time for this." Damon groaned and got out the kinder egg and Stefan came running into the room and started jumping up trying to reach it from Damon.

"Stefan, you need a diaper first so you don't wet yourself again." Damon said holding the diaper.

Stefan really didn't like that idea.

"GIMME!! GIMME!! GIMMEEE!!!" Stefan screamed, stomping and whining.

"What the hell?!" Damon thought watching Stefan have a tantrum is something he'd never seen before, even as kids Stefan had never done this.

"Stefan what is wrong with you? You weren't like this as a kid, why now?" Damon scolded showing he was serious.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

Damon sighed hoping for better luck this time.

"If I give you this do you promise not to run away when I put these on you?" Damon asked holding out the kinder egg.

"Why don't you wear them" Stefan teased.

"Stefan?"

"Fine." He groaned getting onto Damon's bed and layed down.

"Good." Damon praised, then he done the rest.

"I want egg!" He crid reaching for the egg in Damon's hand.

"Here, jeez." Damon rolled his eyes as he gave Stefan the kinder egg who instantly tore into the wrapper and started breaking off little pieces then held one up to Damon.

"It's yours." He said not taking Stefan's offer.

"Take it!" Stefan whined.

"Ok, fine." Damon rolled his eyes taking the piece Stefan offered, not wanting Stefan to get upset.

Damon hesitated to eat the peice, the only person he ever let's force him to eat something is Elena.

"Ugh...ok I'll eat it." He groaned and ate it.

"Happy?" He groaned.

"Swallow!" Stefan whined.

Damon rolled his eyes "Bossy little freak." he thought and pretended to swallow.

Damon noticed Stefan started crying and had no idea why, then he realized it was because Stefan knew he didn't actually swallow.

"Why are you crying?" He asked already knowing why.

"You didn't swallow." He sniffled.

"I did see?" Damon said kneeling down and opened his mouth then unexpectedly Stefan lifted Damon's tongue and the piece was there then Stefan started bawling.

"You don't like what I gave you." Stefan said with tears.

Damon rolled his eyes then swallowed.

"There, see?" Damon said opening his mouth and lifting his tongue, immediately Stefan smiled and hugged Damon motioning for him to pick him up.

"You bossy child." Damon rolled his eyes as he picked Stefan up and took him downstairs.


	3. Play!

As Damon carried his brother downstairs the bossy little child started whining.

"I wanna play!" Stefan exclaimed.

"_Please don't ask me to play with you..." _Damon thought.

"I wanna play with **you**." He finished. "_Dammit, you._" Damon thought, dreading the last two words his bossy baby brother demanded.

"Ok I'll play with you." He growled annoyed as he placed his brother on the ground and went to get the toys he bought, then he felt little arms wrap around his leg.

"Damy." He whined reaching for Damon's thigh to get his attention.

"What is it?" Damon asked looking down at his shadow. It was something he wasn't used to, having to look down to talk to his brother.

"I'm thirsty." He looked up sadly with his little fangs down, they looked like little nubs compared to a grown vampires fangs.

"_Aw, his little fangs look adorable not the veins though, even his still pushed back hair...he's so cute, I'm definitely making fun of him about this when he's back to normal."_ Damon thought.

"Ok I'll get you blood." Damon said and went to get a bloodbag then Stefan followed him, struggling to go down the stairs to get to his big protective brother standing by the freezer getting a bloodbag, especially since he felt scared being alone without his brother.

"Damy! I'm scared, I wanna be with you." Stefan whimpered trying to catch up to Damon so he was protected.

"Stefan it's ok, your fine." Damon said as he went back upstairs with Stefan rushing to be by his brothers side and grabbed onto his leg again as Damon walked to the kitchen to get a sippycup.

"I'm thirsty." Stefan started whining again.

"Yes, I know I'm getting you blood." Damon said, being rushed by his little brother.

"No! I want your blood."

"Yeah but bloodsharing is illegal in the vampire world." Damon whispered as though someone was with them.

"I want your blood!" Stefan whined again.

"Ugh...Fine!! You can have my blood." He groaned and bit his wrist, letting his blood fall into the cup until it was full.

"NAH!!" He whined reaching for the cup of his brother's blood and immediately started chewing and sucking the cup of blood.

"You wanna play now?" Damon asked and Stefan nodded while sucking the sippycup then they walked to the livingroom where the two sofa's and coffee table were while he grasped Damon's leg.

"Can you stop grabbing my leg? Cause it kind of..." Damon was interupted by Stefan.

"It kind of what Damy?" Stefan smiled as they sat down with a bunch of toys surrounding them.

Damon rolled his eyes knowing what Stefan wanted to do to him.

"I know what your gonna do and you don't want me to do what I will do to you if you do it to me alright?" Damon said, not daring to say the name of what Stefan wanted to do to him and looked at Stefan seriously which made him scared to do what he wanted to do to Damon.

_1 Hour Later_

"Voom! Voom!" Stefan yelled playing with the toy cars.

"Don't you mean vroom?"

"No! Silly bothur It's voom." Stefan pouted over his brother not knowing how vroom was pronounced.

"Ok Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes and continued battling with Stefan, crashing eachothers cars to see who was the winner.

"I'm bored I wanna play something else...Can we go to a park?" Stefan asked excitedly jumping.

"Uhhh...I guess?" Damon said, as his mind was taking over by Stefan's exhausting energy.

"_I think this would be perfect then this way he's running around and gets tired from playing._" Damon thought.

"Let's go." Damon said and they went to the car and Damon got Stefan into the car seat then they drove off to the park.

Once again Stefan whined when they drove past Elena's house.

"_I have to keep this from Elena as much and long as possible or she will go crazy over the situation not being handled good enough by me...but I have to talk to her at some point._" Damon thought as he finally arrived at the park.

"Alright Stefan go have fun." He said as he set Stefan on the ground and he ran to play while Damon sat down on a bench then a lady sat beside him and started slowly inching closer to him, Damon could tell from the corner of his eye she had straight light blonde hair almost as blonde as barbie's barbie hair.

"_What is she doing? I have a girl, I don't want any other girl in the world than Elena. Well, that's why I can do this..." _Damon thought ready to compel then turned to look beside him but who ever was there vampire sped out of sight but he didn't think much of it and went on his phone.

There was really no one else at the park except a few other kids that were just in a group.

"Hello little boy, where's your mommy and daddy?" One kid asked as he came towards Stefan.

"I only have a bothur." Stefan answered pointing at Damon who was checking his phone.

"Well I don't care about your stupid brother dumb kid." He laughed.

"M-my bothur isn't stupid." Stefan talked back almost in tears of what the boy said about his brother being, stupid?!

"Look at him on his phone, he don't care about you." The boy smiled when Stefan cried.

"Y-yes he does." He whimpered and was startled when the kid smacked and pushed him to the ground.

"Don't call for your brother you stupid baby." The kid laughed and stomped his foot on Stefan's head causing Stefan to cry out.

"_STEFFAAAAANNNNN???!!!" _Damon thought when he heard Stefan cry out then noticed the kid stepping his foot on Stefan's head. Damon went furious with rage when he saw that kid hitting and kicking and stomping on his brothers head.

Damon rushed over to the kid violently hurting his brother "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!" He screamed angrily and started punching and slammed the kid into the ground and stomped so hard on his head that it damaged his skull leaving the young boy screaming as his brains leaked out of the crack in his head.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!!!" Damon yelled and scooped his brother up and carried him to the car and set him on the hood of his car.

"Are you hurt? Are you ok? Where does it hurt? I'm never leaving you again." He panicked with guilt then Stefan jumped up and threw his arms around his brother's shoulders and started crying.

"Do...you love me?" He whimpered.

"What th- YES I DO, STEFAN! WHY WOULDN'T I?! YOUR MY BROTHER, MY BABY BROTHER WHO I WILL TAKE CARE OF NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOU HEAR ME?!...I love you, brother." Damon ranted, shocked that his brother would ever even ask that.

"I'm scared, I want to be normal again, I...I want my mommy." Stefan sobbed into Damon's shoulder.

"She's gone remember?" Damon said sad about Stefan.

"I know, I forgot."

"Let's go home, ok?" Damon asked softly and Stefan nodded.

Damon buckled Stefan into his seat then he drove to they're house, once they got there they went inside but Damon didn't feel like he and Stefan were the only ones there and he went to Stefan's room.

Suddenly Damon was thrown on the bed with a hand covering his mouth and someone shoving their finger deep into his side which caused him to squeal in slight pain.

"Why do you have a child Damon?"

"_That can't be her, that's impossible...I-I killed her._"


	4. Chp 4

"Lexi!" Stefan squealed happily and hugged her leg.

"What? How do you know my name?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Y-you don't remember me?" Stefan sniffled.

"STEFAN?!" Lexi yelled breathlessly in shock.

"Yes! It's me Steffy!" He jumped happily that his friend was here, completely forgeting that she died.

Lexi looked at Damon in horror, still confused, how did Stefan turn into an adorable little boy.

"Damon. Explain. Now." She looked at him still pinning him down to the bed.

"Just to be safe because what if he tries to kill me, or Stefan? He's just as helpless as a grown vampire, is he still even a vampire?" Lexi thought still confused.

"Ok, I'm telling you now I have no idea why he is a kid I left to go hunt people for vein blood and when I came back his clothes were all over the floor then I brought them to his room and I saw a small lump in the bed so, I thought he was gonna make out with a bunny then eat it but when I lifted the blanket there was a child, him." Damon explained wincing from his painful position.

"That's it?" She asked still having a little monster hugging her leg wanting to play.

"Yes."

"I don't know if I can trust you to not be held down." She said pushing her elbow into his spine.

"Aaaahhh! Stop, you can trust me, please...your gonna scare Stefan doing this." Damon said as they both looked down at Stefan tearing up.

"Stefan. It's ok." Damon said as he picked Stefan up while Lexi watched.

"Well, I'm staying here to help you." She said and heard Damon snort after she said that she'd help then looked at her smiling.

"Your not helping, no way am I letting you handle my brother." He smiled then glared protectively.

"Your not capable of taking care of him on your own, I've helped him many times because you 'helping him' resist blood sent him off the rails and I had to always jump in and fix it." Lexi explained then tried to hold Stefan but he whined for the only one he trusted, his brother.

"Fine then." He sighed while Lexi placed Stefan on the ground and he immediately ran to his brothers legs to hide behind them so Lexi wouldn't take him.

"Well, I should change Stefan now, thanks for stopping by." Damon smiled while waving at her.

"Oh I'm helping you." She said crossing her arms.

"BYE LEXI!!!" He said in her face then placed Stefan on the bed changing him into clean diapers.

"You are such a good boy." He smiled playing with Stefan.

"Well I'm guessing he's hungry right?" Lexi asked not really caring about Damon fooling around with Stefan.

"Yes I am." He jumped happily and they went downstairs.

"I want cookies!!!" He whined.

"You need nutritious food first." Lexi said bending down with her hands on her knee's.

"NO!"

"Tell him Damon."

"Right. Stefan if you want cookies you need food first ok?" Damon said kneeling down to talk to Stefan then he stood up.

"No! I want cookies!" He yelled, his face turning red with anger.

"Oh no." Damon thought as he watched Stefan growl with his little nub-like fangs that made Damon smile at his adorable brother.

"I want cookies! I want cookies! I want cookies!!" He screamed while stomping.

"Alright Stefan that's it! Get over here now!" Lexi yelled at Stefan and picked him up then sat on the couch in the livingroom laying him stomach down on her lap.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to my brother?!" Damon yelled protectively.

"He needs to be slapped." Lexi said.

Damon's eyes widened in fear, he was shocked that Lexi was about to do this to his brother, but what could he do about it? He had to do something? But it had to be done.

"Noooo!!! Damon!!" Stefan started screaming again while Damon stood by and turned away to avoid watching his brother get hurt.

"L-lexi..." He started sobbing.

"This is for your own good." She said then landed a hard vampire-sped strength smack to his butt.

"Aaaahhhahaha...Nooo-*Smack*-ooo! Stop it *Smack*-" Stefan howled in pain as Lexi continously smacked him.

Damon couldn't stand hearing his brother cry in pain, he was almost in tears hearing his baby brother crying.

"Lexi...*Smack*...stop it please...*Smack* OWWWHAHAHAAA...DAMON HELP MEEE!!" Stefan cried with his voice cracking, calling for his brother.

That was the last straw, he had to do something.

"Alright! That's enough! Leave him alone!" Damon said snatching his brother from Lexi's lap.

"Damon..." He cried burrying himself into Damon's protective arms.

"Stefan your okay." Damon reasured comforting his brother then he glared with evil and disgust at Lexi.

"You. Will. NEVER! Touch my brother ever again."

"Damon he needs to learn not to be disrespectful." Lexi retorted.

"Fine, just never touch him again or I will rip your head off instead of staking you...again." Damon growled threateningly while holding his brother.

Damon couldn't believe he just let that happen to Stefan, flashing images of his brother crying and screaming for him when he just stood there were sure to haunt him forever, he'd never let anything harm a hair on his heroic head when he was normal, now he was a child: harmless, helpless, innocent no matter what. He needed to be watched at all times now that someone was in the house with them, someone harmful, dangerous towards Stefan even if she **was** trying to help.

"Get Elena involved, and maybe I'll leave because then I'll know he's being taken care of by someone who wouldn't kill him." Lexi said coming closer to Damon who got very protective, holding his brother tighter while turning him away from her coming near him.

"Maybe?" Damon choked out knowing she meant she won't leave either way.

"Fine. I **will** leave if you get her involved."

Damon looked away nervously, knowing she was probably just saying that to make him get Elena involved.

* * *

Elena was out with Bonnie and Caroline at the café for a relaxing time together, time to get away from supernatural stuff for a while.

"It's nice not having to save the world for one day." Caroline smiled sipping coffee.

"Yeah." Elena nodded but a few seconds later her phone rang and she pulled out her phone.

"Uh-oh. Spoke too soon?" Bonnie asked looking at Elena worried.

"Yep, it's Damon." She said pulling one side of her hair behind her ear while answering.

"Damon?" She asked not saying hello.

"Elena, you need to come here...now." Damon said but then there was a baby crying on the phone.

Elena bulged her eyes walking towards the bathroom " Damon why is there a baby crying?"

"Uhhh...well...umm...just come here." Damon stuttered.

"Ok, I'll be right there." She said hanging up and sighed.

"I have to go, sorry guys." Elena apoligized while getting her stuff.

"Elena." Caroline groaned "Do you really have to?"

"Yeah, Damon...h-he needed help with something."

"Ok well...bye I guess." Bonnie said smiling as Elena left to her car.

Elena sat in her car sighing heavily then started the engine then drove off to the Salvatore mansion.

* * *

"Damon you had to." Lexi sighed.

"Well I didn't want her to get involved in this crap we're in Lexi." Damon complained while feeding Stefan who was happy but every few seconds looked at Lexi fearful that she'd hurt him again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Damon was too protective to leave Stefan's side so he motioned for Lexi to open the door.

"Ok fine." She rolled her eyes then opened the door smiling at Elena who was sure she had a heart attack.

"Lexi?!" She gasped.

"Hi." Lexi smiled.

"How are you-? You died!" She was shocked even more when she saw Damon feeding a baby.

"What the hell is happening right now." Elena asked then fainted from the overwhelming confusion and fell to the floor.

"Elena!!" Stefan giggled happily while clapping his hands at her funny performance.


End file.
